


The End of Tony

by Jeniouis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 (2013)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Character Death, Currently being rewritten - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Smut, Tony Feels, but no one important, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldrich Killian has Tony Stark all tied up and decides to have some fun, whether Tony wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Tony

**Author's Note:**

> My Third fic. I havent scene the movie since it was in theatres so I know the characters (especially Killian) are OOC but I tried my best. Possible continuation (if someone asks for it).Characters belong to MARVEL.
> 
> The writing in here is horrible I know. I am currently rewriting it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

POW. THUD.

Maya's dead body slams to the ground. She's dead and Tony can’t help but feel responsible for it.

The engineer has binds around his wrist and ankles tied to the four corners of the vertically turned bedframe he is currently attached to. He shoots Killian a hateful glare. “I am going to kill you for that.”

“Oh I’m sure you will try…,” Aldrich’s voice trails off as he slowly strides over to Tony, gun still in hand.  
“But I have other plans for us at the moment.”

Killian places the gun on the small table beside the bedframe and uses his free hand to cup Tony’s face. The bounded man flinches and spits in Killian’s face which earns him a furious backhand.

“Now, Now Stark. Please don’t make this hard on me.”

Killian takes out a knife and rips all of Tony’s cloths off leaving him bare and cold. He caresses Tony’s nipples and torso. When his hands rest on Tony’s arc reactor, Tony sucks in a harsh breath.

“Oh no. No need to worry unless you want to play anymore games.”

Tony stays quiet. He always seems to forget the overly obvious weakness he has.

Killian’s hands drop down to Tony’s hips, a hand on each side, bracing him and pulling him forward so he can rub against his groin and feel his thick, stiff erection. Tony’s breath starts to quicken as he slowly but surely starts to realize what is about to happen. It’s one of the many things that happened back in Afghanistan though he never talked about. 

Anthony Fucking Stark. Iron Man. Getting raped? It just didn’t fit.

He hates this feeling of losing of control.

“No, Killian. Stop! I’m sorry...for everything. We can work this out without violence.”

Tony knows that unless a miracle happens, he will be broken any minute now. He almost lost it back in Afghanistan when the guards took turns with him nearly everyday and Yinsen had to watch without any way of helping. The feeling of humiliation and shame will take him crashing and burning this time.

This will be the end of him. He starts crying. Iron Man crying? God what is happening; he just keeps becaoming more and more of a useless laughingstock.

“Please, Killian. No please, I can’t take it. I can’t take this. Please just stop.” Tony’s pathetic pleading just devastates himself while it takes Aldrich’s arousal up a notch.

“Oh Mr. Stark. I had no idea you could be so easily broken.” Killian pulls away just enough to unzips his pants and expose his huge cock. He grabs the Tony’s cock and rubs the members against each other. Killian uses his other hand to shove his fingers into Tony’s mouth.

“Suck”

Tony stiffens. He remembers them doing this in Afganistan and knows it will only be benefitial for him. He follows the command, nearly drooling on Killians fingers to try and make it better for himself. Killian pulls is hand away from Tony’s mouth and shoves both of them in tony at once. Tony yelps both in pain and in horror.

He can see the headlines: IRON MAN GETS BITCHED OUT!!!!!

“Please, Killian. I am so sorry. If I had known, I swear...” He is caught off by another backhand.

Killian pulls away and grabs his knife off the table and cuts the restraints off of the engineers of the engineer’s ankles and positions himself between Tony’s legs. The bigger man nudges his cock around the smaller man’s hole. Tony flinches, “Please Killian; Don’t, Please, I’m beg-…”

He breaches Tony’s entrance ripping him in the process and sets a very fast, unforgiving pace at an angle to avoid the sweet spot.

Tony screams, literally screams as the sharp pain that attacks his body. He can feel the blood running down his legs and he just wants to die more than anything.

After what seems like forever, Killian’s thrust become more erratic at pace but much more harder at the thrust until he slams into Tony one last time and a rush of warm liquid explodes into the playboys shivering body.

Aldrich pulls out and walks behind the bed frame Tony is attached to and returns with a wet towel; he cleans himself in front of Tony, redresses and throws the towel at the man’s feet. “Here, clean yourself” Killian laughs and walks out.

Tony can hear things being packed up, doors open and close, and then there is nothing. How long will he be there until someone finds again. Or will Killian come back. Or will he die of starvation.

Tony can feel himself start to hyperventilate. So he calm himself with slow, easy breaths.

“No,” he thinks, remembering the injection he gave himself, “I’m not going to break; I’m going to kill that rat bastard” He summons his suit. The helmet comes first.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Break these binds around my hands.”

His armored right-hand comes next; using the laser in one of the fingers, it burns the binds, setting the billionaire free. He cleans himself and summons the rest of his suit. It’s extremely painful to move but he’s determined. Using his replusor ray, he blasts a hole through the ceiling and fly’s out.

“I am so going to kill that asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
